My Rabbit Hole and Adoption Agency
by Principal N
Summary: Crossovers, Stories, all up for adoption. Notes inside for procedure. Little blurns with ideas from my mind. I have trouble keeping a story going, so I'll leave that part to you guys :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. I've recently discovered I'm absolute Shite at keeping a story going. So instead of having one story or two that I add to rather sporadically, I have decided to put up LWF for adoption and start this, which will be the page where my plot bunnies dwell. There is nothing set in stone. I could have Severitus, Harmony, Lunacy, Dark Harry, or any other slue of things. PM me if you'd like to adopt LWF or any of the bunnies in this. I won't mind. I only ask that you mention me in your first chapter. Welcome to my Rabbit Hole! –N

**Meeting A Doctor**

Harry Potter was calmly enjoying an evening in his room at Potter Estate. It was the last week of summer and there wasn't much to do. He was thinking about Hogwarts and what adventures he would be through in the coming year with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry was seventeen, and was going back to Hogwarts to take his seventh year in peace, having obliterated his former arch-nemesis, the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, or as Harry now called him, Mouldy-shorts. Harry was excited to return to Hogwarts for what he hoped would be a normal year for once, but sadly, that wasn't to be.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by the sight of a blue police box materializing in his room. _What the hell? _He thought, _What is it this time? _The situation was made all the stranger when a man dressed worse than most wizards when they go out for Muggle shopping trips. The man flew out the door and landed with a thud on the floor, not unlike the way that Harry looked when he traveled by Portkey. At this point, Harry had instinctually pulled his wand and pointed it at the man. Just as suddenly as that happened, the man stood up and turned to the box, spouting things at it as if it were sentient.

Harry just stared at the man and the box dumbly until his mind kicked in and he nervously said, "Uhh, hello? Why are you here? And where in the bloody hell did you come from?" The man started and turned around.

"Ah, hello! I'm the Doctor! And judging by your accent, I'm in England, which is good I suppose, and I can't seem to discern where exactly. Oh, what's that in your hand? A stick? Hmmmm…" the Doctor said, pulling out a strange device and scanning his wand, "ah, that's odd, that shouldn't technically exist, how can you have magic, humans stopped practicing mage-craft in the early 2nd century. Hang on a minute, when are we? What is the exact date? Tell me, tell me now."

"Uh, it's August 27, 1996, why would you need to know that? And you still haven't answered my questions. I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Pottter. How did you get into my house? It's unplottable!"

"Hmmm, 1996 you say, well there was always those rumors of a magical society hidden in Britain, and if they were true, and I'm starting to believe they are, that stick you're holding is a wand, and that means those tricky Romans passed that on to the Brits in the 4th century, unless this is a separate universe, which wouldn't exactly surprise me. And unplottable, you can't be, that's impossible, besides, I can break through anything like that, that's why I've got Sexy here, she can go through pretty much any barrier. Well, not time distortions, although that did happen the one time in 1936 Manhattan. As to where I'm from, you should probably ask when, that's a better question. Oh! That's right, put that wand away, Harry, boy, you won't be needing that!" the Doctor just rambled on and on. Harry decided to heed the Doctor's advice as he hadn't received any negative or hostile feelings from the Doctor as of yet.

"Wait just a second, you said your name was the Doctor, Doctor who?"

" Oh that's not important, besides, I'm just the Doctor, nothing more or less about it. And no I'm not nutters as you no doubt believe. I'm just old. Too old, I think sometimes. But enough of that, tell me about yourself on the way. Where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked before walking into his box again, leaving the door rather askew for Harry. Harry just shrugged and walked in, his hopes for a normal day shattered. Harry wasn't too surprised that the machine was larger on the inside, he just figured it was an Expansion charm. "Excuse me, Doctor, what exactly is this machine? And how do you maintain an Expansion charm for so long?"

"Oh, where are my manners? This beauty is the TARDIS, or Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, her name's Sexy, and it's not magic, it's Time Lord Science. That's what I am by the way, Time Lord, now is there anywhere specific you want to go?"

"Umm, mind if we go pick up my friends? Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, don't know if you can track names on this thing, but find them. I won't be travelling anywhere without them."

"Of course, of course, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger you say. Not normal names, those are. I don't know why wizards pick such awkward names for their children, at least us Time Lords have names that make sense. I mean, MERLIN, seriously, anyway, off we go…" the Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS was whisked away in time and space to find Harry's friends. _I guess we're jumping the gun a bit on this year,_ Harry thought, _ah well, at least this Doctor isn't trying to kill me._

A/N: How'd you like it? I'm a hardcore Whovian and a hardcore Pottervian. Though that probs isn't a word :P. Anyway, every story I put on here is open for adoption with credit given to me for the general idea and a reference to me. R&R, N.


	2. An Insight into Harry and Hermuna

A/N: Here's another plot bunny for you guys. Hope you enjoy it! It's short and pretty darn riddikulus.

Dudley Dursley was an excessively normal boy. He had no remarkable powers or intelligent prowess. He was completely and utterly average. But that wasn't enough for his guardians, James and Lily Evans-Potter, and their son Harry. They were a different sort, you see, for they were wizards. And unfortunately for Dudley, they didn't take kindly to _normal _people. Dudley's relatives constantly tried to _love _the normal out of him, of all things. They fed him enough, bought him clothes, tried to provide for him, and even tried to listen to his concerns! Dudley felt he was sorely abused.

But sadly, there was nothing Dudley could do. His real parents were arrested and went to prison for child abuse of one of Dudley's frie—uhm, acquaintances. What the police _didn't _know was that it was Dudley who beat up the kid, and only because he wouldn't help Dudley with his homework (i.e. do it for him). Dudley was infuriated; after all, that's what normal people did, and his parents were sent to prison to be repeatedly sodomized while poor Dudley was sent to live with his loving relatives, the Potters. Dudley would have preferred prison. At least he could be normal in peace there.

But Dudley had had enough. He was going to teach the Potters what it means to be normal, and with that knowledge he would DESTROY the world! _On second thought, _Dudley thought (I know, I was surprised too), _I better just enslave the world. It would be too much to kill all those pretty women I can _use _to my advantage. _Dudley laughed at his poor humor before going about his plot…..

Meanwhile, in the REAL world….

"Harry, honey, what are you doing?" Harry's wife Hermuna asked.

"Oh, nothing love, just writing a bit of humor for us and 'truth' for all the woolies out there," Harry replied, "Anyway, what's for dinner?"

"Fried Muggle with mashed Tom_ato_ stew. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, the author of this wonderful work just wanted an insight into real life."

"But, this isn't real life, this is a story. Whoa, it's a story-ception!"

"Hermuna, now is not the time for overused but oddly appropriate references. Now is the time for dinner."

And so they ate.


	3. Abuse and Prejudice

A/N: Hello all. I sincerely apologize for my absence. The hell of academia has claimed my soul and refuses to let go. I've been typing for so long today already, but I feel an honest obligation to you to get you something before Christmas. I'm embracing my true Gothic with this story and just letting it come out without any plan so let me know if it's bad.

Abuse and Prejudice Chapter One: Prolog

Harry Potter lived a hard life. As a result of his treatment by his relatives, he was withdrawn and showed little emotion to anyone. Despite being so reserved, he was intelligent enough to know that not all families were as brutal towards their nephews as his was to him. His uncle, Vernon Dursely, constantly beat him and whipped him, leaving a web of criss-crossed scars on Harry's torso. Harry had long since learned that crying out from pain caused Vernon to beat him longer and harder so Harry began to banish the pain elsewhere. His aunt, Petunia Dursely, methodically ruined any self-esteem and self-worth Harry might have had from an early age, causing him to truly believe that his life would always be so deprived. Harry could not believe that anyone at all could care an inkling for him, and his cousin Dudley and his gang constantly preyed on Harry's emotional and physical disabilities. Despite all of this, Harry was incessantly kind to all but the relatives he was forced to live with. He felt that someday it might be different and he retained a small hope that he may survive his ordeal.

Oddly, Harry had a strange feeling that most of his ire was caused by a peculiar and garishly-dressed man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles. Over the years, Harry felt a sense of utmost hate arise for the man, for putting him where he was and refusing to even check up on him. Harry didn't understand why the man had anything to do with him or why he never visited, but he had a feeling deep in himself that said they would meet again. That simple information gave young Harry the strength he required to make it through the years of torture, pain, and abuse. Harry prepared himself for this meeting with an almost gleeful determination. Although Harry's 'family' fed him very little, he was rather strong for his age, probably from the copious chores he completed while under the tender mercies of his Uncle's belt. If Harry bled onto the floor, his Aunt screamed at him before pouring waterfalls of alcohol mixed with salt onto his back. Harry had an unbelievable resistance to pain as a result of this.

Everything changed on the run-up to and during Harry Potter's eleventh birthday.

A week before his eleventh birthday, Harry was nursing his wounds from the previous day in his cupboard. He had set both his legs so they didn't give out under him and walked out of his cupboard gingerly to begin breakfast for his torturers. He finished breakfast and put it on the table at the same time that Vernon and Dudley came to sit down. They sneered at him before sitting and eating with no respect for Petunia's absence, as usual. They always found some reason to beat Harry on the quality of his food. It didn't matter if it was perfect in every way. Vernon would have some excuse to why it displeased him. Petunia came down to scream at Harry for a bit before sitting with her fellow sub-humans.

"Freak, get the mail. Then I want you back here immediately!" Vernon bellowed at Harry rather unnecessarily. Harry held an unusual amount of anticipation for his birthday in the following week. He made his way to the door to pick up the mail and, curiously enough, saw a letter addressed to him. Knowing his uncle would take it from him instantly, he shoved it down the posterior of his trousers before making his way back to the kitchen and handing the remaining mail to Vernon. Vernon unceremoniously ripped the letters from Harry's intentionally weak grasp.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Harry. He finally managed to escape into his cupboard and waited for his relatives to be asleep before taking the wrinkled letter out of his waistband and opening it. He read through it and scoffed before seeing the signature at the close. In a loopy scrawl it read Minerva McGonagall. The name alone inspired a warm feeling in him not felt before. He just knew that this woman, this Deputy Headmistress was a good person that would help him find and destroy the old man.

And so he waited. And waited. And soon, Harry's life changed. Whether for the better for or the worse, Harry was unsure at first. Things were certainly…. less painful for him. But Harry had always known he was different.

A/N: I know that my chapters are rather short at first but generally prologues are only a page or two anyway so it works for me. It's a good intro I think. Let me know. Reviews won't change the pace of my updates. Which is unfortunately not too fast. I love writing but oftentimes never get the time to do it.


End file.
